Beau Chaos
by Courtzu
Summary: Remy's abandonment in Antarctica ends differently, and his reunion with the team is both, enlightening and short, because figures from his dark past are coming for him. Warning: Timetravel, storyline changed, child abuse, and character bashing
1. Chapter 1

Choix

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…and yes some of them will probably be OOC…and there will be some character bashing…but this is a fan fiction and as the author I am taking liberties in my writing.

Warning: There will be bad grammar throughout this story, because the main character speaks that way…so for the most part, the mistakes are supposed to be there, just letting the nit-pickers know ahead of time…their brain may hurt a little after reading this…and this is only the first chapter.

"Dark Glittering eyes,

Two little black jewels,

Lust and Hatred,

His two favorite tools," (Danielle Mitchell, Beautiful Chaos)

White completely covered all his surroundings. The ground, compacted snow and more swirls in the air around him. He stood there staring incomprehensively at the sky. His thoughts swirling in his mind similar to the falling snow caught in the blizzard like winds.

'Dey're coming back. Dey wouln' leave a teammate behind.' Remy thought to himself hopefully, but then a more cynical voice came forward. "Dey ain't coming back t' save ya. Remy's just a murdering', no good t'ief, why would dey want ya? Don't ya see, dey left ya here to die."

"Ya right, Remy should die, dat be moi punishment fo' my past." Remy said in a resigned tone.

'Non, ya can't die, what about dose who care fo' ya, huh?'

"Dey be better wit'out Remy, it's best fo' all."

'No it's not, besides ya never let abandonment boder ya dis much before. Ya don't have ta return to dose stupid X-men, just live your own life fo' once.'

"Yeah, Remy don't have ta die just 'cause dey want Remy to. Remy finally aint under anyone's control and can just live fo' Remy."

Remy's red and black eyes hardened as he turned away from the spot where he was left behind and began to walk. The snow swirled around him and his shadow disappeared. On the ground lay his communicator.

Remy could feel the Kinetic energy of people coming from a scientific base he knew was there. He slowly trekked across the frozen wasteland towards it, hoping to either find help or steal something to help. He knew Magneto's Citadel was around here, but he refused to ask him for help.

As Remy walked with the wind blowing behind him, he used his Bo staff as a walking stick to make sure the ground was solid enough to walk on. His body was on autopilot, following the feeling of energy and something more definitive that allowed him to know the base was inhabited.

His mind however was distracted, replaying the scene of his latest desertion over and over again.

They were on the Blackbird and taking off after the trial, when suddenly the loading ramp opened and Remy found himself falling backwards. He was holding onto the edge of the door when he saw Rogue coming towards him. He thought she was going to help him, until she started to step on his fingers. "Well sugah this is where ya get off." She told Remy as she ground her heel on his hand. Before he let go, he saw Warren leaning against the wall beside the panel with the controls, smirking contemptuously. Next, Remy was falling, reaching out hoping it was a joke and they would come back and get him.

Remy's distracted mind was jolted out of his reverie when the pulse of energy and feeling he was following suddenly grew stronger. He stopped and stood on the crest of a hill that surrounded the scientific base, watching the activities of the research base.

His burning red eyes quickly scanned the format plans of the building and equipment that was available. Using his increased agility, Remy ran down the snow slope, before coming to a complete stop behind a large piece of machinery. From his new vantage point he scanned the side of the building for cameras and using his powers to feel out the entities inside. From there he ducked under the roof in one of the stationary cameras blind spots before making his way towards the entrance.

At the door, Remy charged a small amount of potential energy in the doors locking mechanism, causing it to explode and the door to unlock. "Dat could 'ave gone betta' if Remy 'ad 'is tools, but oh well." Remy stated dryly, shrugging his shoulders.

Remy pushed the door in and peeked around the hallway sending his senses further out, he couldn't read anyone nearby. He quickly stole down the hallway and looked for a kitchen to fill up on food and possibly even find some other useful supplies he might need to orchestrate his grand escape off the ice-covered badlands.

While Remy was looking one of the vastly useless doors in this stupid building he heard a voice call out from the end of the hallway and running steps of the person echo in the almost empty hallway. "Hé, vous n'êtes pas autorisé de l'être. Ceci est une facilité assurée. Comment avez-vous équilibré arrivez?" (Hey, you aren't authorized to be her. This is a secure facility. How did you even get here?) The young man, most likely an intern, panted out at Remy.

Remy turned towards the other young man, who gasped when his eyes caught sight of Remy's unusual coloring. "Remy a obtenu un peu s'est tourné, pouvez-vous m'aider, mon ami?" (Remy got a little turned around, can you help me, my friend?) Remy asked as he let his charm enter his voice.

"Oui, bien sûr, de que vous avez besoin?" (Yes, of course, what do you need?) The intern asked in a dazed voice.

"Remy cherche la cuisine." (Remy be looking for the kitchen)

"Je vous prendrai, ce peut être un peu confond." (I'll take you, it can be a little confusing)

"Remy a aussi besoin de savoir s'il y a n'importe quels avions ici?" (Remy also be needing to know if there are any planes here)

"Ouais, bien sûr, nous pouvons aller voyons ceux-là après." (Yeah, of course, we can go see those after) The intern said as they continued to walk down the hall.

They walked down several hallways before coming to a stop at door. The hypnotized man pushed open the door and went inside with Remy following.

Remy went into the cabinets and pulled out the non-perishables and placed some on the counter top. "Avez-vous quelque chose Remy peut utiliser pour tenir toutes ces choses?" (Do you have something Remy can use to hold all of this stuff?)

"Oui," the other man said as he walked over towards oen of the other cabinets and pulled out a thermal lunch box. "C'est pour nos voyages dehors." (It's for our trips outside) He said as he handed it over to Remy.

"Merci," Remy said as he started to shove food into the bag and then moved over to the fridge and began to load up on water.

After Remy was finished stocking up on some of the essentials he would need for his trip back to civilization, he turned around to the young man, "Mener la façon, mon ami." (Lead the way, my friend)

"Le quel est vous avez besoin de?" (What is it you need?) The intern asked as they made their way to the supply closet.

"Oh, juste les bricoles." (Oh, just odds and ends) Remy replied vaguely.

The two men quickly made their way through the hallways again towards the supplies. Once there, Remy chose to collect a couple of useful items, such as a heavier coat, a pair of cloves, sunglasses, a map, and some rope. After that Remy increased his charm once more and asked the young scientist to lead him to the planes.

While walking to the hanger Remy continued to be on alert for other scientists. The less people that ran into them, the less energy he spent on charming them to leave.

When they finally arrived, Remy looked all the airplanes available and chose a small eight seat. He climbed into the cock pit and insisted that the scientist go back inside. "Merci pour toute l'aide." (Thank you for all the help)

Remy then leaned over the front seat towards the passenger side and reached into the glove compartment box.

"Dis shoul'n't be too difficult" Remy stated as he took out the operating manual for the plane.

"Okay, Fairchild model Merlin can travel 1750 miles. Alright," Remy then pulled out the map. "Dumont d'Urville is research station 17, de next closest is de Macquire station. Dis be roughly 1300 kilometers or 808 miles give or take. Den it be anoder 1500 kilometers from dere to Tasmania, which be about 932 miles. Altogeder dat be 1740 miles, and dis plane can go 1750. Remy just be able to make it." Remy calculated quickly before setting aside the map and pick up the operating manual again. He quickly scanned through that before putting it back in the glove compartment and turning in his seat appropriately. He inserted the key and turned on the engine before taxiing the plane out of the hanger. He drove down the tarmac, flipped the needed switches, and pulled down the steering wheel and taking off into the air.

"Please Dismus watch over dis t'ief as he makes his way drough life." Remy prayed out loud.

Remy kept an eye on the compass that was on the dash and the map. He reached cruising speed at 290 miles per hour. He switched the fight into autopilot and decided to fix up something to eat before taking a short nap.

Remy jerked awake a couple of hours later with a sense of foreboding. He shed his borrowed jacket and made his way towards the cockpit to see his status. He checked the compass to make sure that they were still heading in the right direction. Then he looked at the mileage so he could figure out where they were. After doing some quick calculations in his head he figured that he would pass over Macquire Station in about 15 minutes.

Remy grabbed a water bottle and quickly gulped down the liquid as he scanned the terrain below the small aircraft. In the distance he could make out the island that was his first and last landmark before Tasmania. His plans were to either fill up there or board a plane to Sydney, more than likely he would end up going with the latter. He had a sense of apprehension, but there wasn't anything he could do. He didn't want to risk landing at Macquire Station because he didn't know if they were alerted of his strange appearance at Dumont d'Urville.

His thinking distracted him enough, that when he came back to reality he was flying over Macquire. The change of scenery was short lived as the plane quickly flew over the island research station and continued on the path towards Tasmania.

Once the scenery became water as far as the eye could see again, Remy tried think of what he would once he reached civilization again. The first decision he had to make was where he should go. His normal or past destinations were out, because if the X-men, Magneto or anyone else decided to come after him, those would be the first places they would search. Of course, they would have to figure out he made it off of that frozen ice cap first.

He decided that he would head back to North America, because it is the last place they would expect him to relocate to. He would probably make a home n one of the French speaking societies, in order to feel a little bit at home.

However he would have to make decisions on what to do with his life. Thievery as a private business was out because his style was well known to many, and he did not want to risk the chance of being traced through past clients. Besides, there is always a chance that he could meet another Essex, and he did not want that ever.

Remy's mind continued to wander for hours, thinking about key experiences that left in this mess that he calls life. Memories of major decisions he had made flashed in his mind's eye in a slideshow like presentation.

Remy's attention was brought back to the present when he noticed the plane was surrounded by clouds. The clouds were moving with the airplane, and also slowly turning gray.

"Merde!" Remy cursed as he sat up and took control of the aircraft. "Vitus, please protect this damned soul from de storm dat is fast approaching."

The clouds went from wispy white to dark angry gray almost bordering on black. The cock pit was silent before thunder boomed loudly. The plane shook from sound vibrations.

Remy tried to fly the airplane lower, hoping if it was out of the clouds, the flight wouldn't be as bad. Rain began to fall, the sound like coins dropping on top of the metal outside of the aircraft. However, soon the pitter patter became a torrential of rainfall. The wind began to pick up, and visibility was decreasing quickly. Surrounded by clouds and being attacked by rain, Remy's control on the plane was limited.

Remy's goal was to fly lower, because the cloud coverage gave him a disadvantage of sight. Suddenly Remy saw lightening and before the roll of thunder could clap, a second branch of lightening engines failing, Remy pulled up on the wheel, trying to add resistance to the nose dive that the plane was taking.

The airplane was falling fast, however instead of heading straight down; he had brought up the nose enough so that they were cutting diagonally thorough the air. With water fast approaching, Remy tried harder and harder to level the plane. With one hand on the wheel, he reached into the bag and grabbed the rope. He zipped the bag up, and then looped the rope through the handle and a belt loop and tying it off quickly.

Before the aircraft crashed, Remy put the jacket on the steering wheel to cushion the impact.

The plane was rocking back and forth with the waves. Remy groaned, when he finally began to regain consciousness. He pushed his upper body up off the wheel and went to shake his hand to clear it. However, he quickly rethought that action when shooting pain shot up pain. "Fucking, whiplash!" He massaged his neck and induced the cells with a slight amount of kinetic energy to speed up the healing process.

When he could move his head freely and without pain, he did a quick inventory of the aircraft's condition and the state of the rest of his body. The windshield was shattered, and the airplane's nose was damaged. He looked down on himself and saw some scrapes and abrasions, but nothing looked to deep or serious. He followed the rope that was tied to his belt loop, he sighed in relief when he found the cooler. He pulled on the rope to get the bag to float over to him. He opened the bag and withdrew a bottle of water. He quickly downed the liquid, to rehydrate himself before he pushed his body out of the seat. He waded through the cold water to see if there was anything available that he could use.

The passenger area was filled with water to about mid-calf. He finally reached the tail end of the plane and rummaged through the emergency supplies. He pulled out the inflatable raft, a flashlight, flares, a backpack and a blanket. He carefully put the new supplies in his newly acquired rucksack and put the majority of the supplies inside. He swung the backpack over his shoulders and carried the bundled up raft, as he made his way back towards the cockpit.

Once there, Remy sat down in the pilot's seat. He laid the raft in the copilot seat, and slid the backpack off his shoulder and into his lap. HE unzipped the second pocket and pulled it wide open so he could reach into the hidden pocket on the front side of the open space. HE pulled out the map then put the bag on top of the raft.

He carefully unfolded the map, and spread it out in front of him. He checked if the planes deviated from its course at all, and if it did, by how much. Remy sighed in relief, the direction of the airplane was still correct. He then checked the odometer for the miles he traveled before the crash. Remy reeled back in surprise; according to the odometer he had traveled a total of 1692 miles.

Remy grinned as he repacked everything and placed it all together. He then stood back up and started to rummage through the closet in the cockpit. He finally found a tool bag in a cupboard near the door. He then went back to the control area and took out a screw driver, in order to unscrew the compass of the dash board.

He then placed that in the pocket of his borrowed winter coat before shouldering his new backpack and cooler and then carrying the raft to the planes exit. He pulled the rafts emergency and was about to throw all his stuff in it and jump on, when he smacked his head. "Stupid Remy, fo'got de oars." Remy quickly waded through the water to the back of the plane and searched for the oars in the closet. "Ah hah," Remy shouted in glee when he found them in the very back of the cabinet. He then waded back to the front and jumped out the door with everything on him.

He quickly deposited the backpack and cooler behind him, while he sat in the middle. He took the compass out of his pocket and the map out of the bag. He stared at the map, committing the details to memory before putting it in his jacket pocket. Then he placed the compass in front of him, and began to row in the direction of Tasmania.

**************  
Remy pulled the oars in and placed them on either side of the raft. He wiped away the perspiration from his forehead and slightly smiled. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he felt pretty lucky. The wind was at his back, the sea was fairly calm, and the tide wasn't going against him. "Dismas must be happy wit' moi or somedin'." Remy said with a smile. He opened the cooler and brought out a water bottle and a can of soup. Then Remy dug around the backpack for the screwdriver and used it to partially open the can, next he charged the molecules of the soup before quickly recalling the energy. He opened the can further and drank down the food, after which he cleaned out the can with ocean water before placing it on the raft to air dry. Then Remy opened the water bottle and began to sip from it.

The combined effect of having food in his stomach and the sun beating on him was quickly draining him of his energy. His eyes were dropping and with a wide yawn Remy fell asleep.

The sound of seagulls jerked Remy awake. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat up in the raft. He scanned the horizon and his eyes widened. Land! He could see land. "I promise to leave offerings ev'ry day," Remy swore in jubilation. His guardian angel had finally caught up to him and was able to help in one of his dark hours.

Eventually he floated up onto land. He quickly gathered his stuff, whatever was in the backpack and cooler, and jumped out of the raft. At the last minute he turned around and grabbed the compass as a memento for this journey in his life. He then opened his sense and went towards the energy sources he could feel.

The first place Remy stopped in was a clothing store, and with a little Charm and sweet talking, he walked out with an entire new outfit for free. He also had directions to the airport. He walked quickly through the airport listening to several conversations. He was trying to locate the perfect target. However most of the people here are Australians and he wanted someone more international. Finally, he found the perfect victim. He was an older gentleman who spoke fluent French, and he was complaining about the late flight to Paris. Remy sidled up behind the rotund man and made a quick assessment of where his wallet would be. Then with practiced ease Remy hurried his pace to that of a brisk walk just short of jogging. He bumped into the man and picked his pocket, with a slight of hand move the wallet was securely placed in a pocket on the inside of his jacket. Without breaking his stride Remy continued forward.

He left the airport and caught a taxi to an internet café not far away. While in the car he took out the wallet and perused its contents. Remy smirked a little to himself, 'when Remy pick 'em, Remy pick 'em good.' He thought to himself. Inside the wallet had the French man's driver's license, quite a few credit cards and 500 pounds in cash.

At the café he quickly logged onto a computer and researched the airfare for his one way ticket to Quebec. He logged on to Messieurs Felipe's account with the airline and charged the ticket to one of the man's credit cards. He then proceeded to fill in some of his personal information; however none of it actually was real. Next he confirmed his flight for later that night and logged off the site and restarted the computer, before packing up and heading out.

Remy's overall experience at the airport was uneventful. Once he charmed the security workers, his mission was all clear. The plane was on the time; he boarded and sat down without drawing too much attention. However, his calm façade on the outside was just that, a pretense. Inside his head, he was still trying to cement down his plans for his new life. He also compartmentalized his brief, but infinitely more fulfilling, life with the X-men into the back of his mind. Right now, those memories were too raw and recent for his emotional psyche to view without possibly losing control on his shields.

Westchester, New York

Home for Gifted Students

The team that had gone to the impromptu trial had just returned, and many of the emotions were mixed. The younger team members were angry at Remy for lying to them and being a part of the massacre. There was also confusion on not only why he would participate, but also his role and his supposed choice to stay behind in that wasteland as penance.

Warren on the other hand was smug and contempt. He had finally managed to get rid of the useless, lying, street rat, and he was proud of himself. He also was curious if he had gained a new "pet" with these circumstances. After all Rouge would need someone to comfort her and support her. Not only that, but he needed to make sure she didn't feel guilty for leaving the Cajun down there, because if she did, she might tell someone it was his plan, and he couldn't have that.

Hank exited the Blackbird and made his way to the lab, so he could think in peace. He wished the professor and others would hurry home. He was unsure of the reason Rouge gave for Remy's absence and really wished the others were here to help sort this out. But he also knew that they would be disappointed in all behavior.

Wolverine and Storm were talking together, leaving Scott, the Professor and a heavily pregnant Jean to converse between them.

"I do not like this feeling," Ororo said as they entered the mansion. Logan sniffed the air and grunted in agreement.

They walked carefully through the hangars' door and entered the "basements" hallway. Suddenly, the professor broad casted a message that only confirmed their unease. 'Something is troubling many of the students here.' Then he sent out a broader message to those who were on the team to meet in his office.

Once in the office, Xavier noticed Gambit was not present. "Rouge, would you happen to know where Mr. LeBeau is?"

"Oh, he ain't here, and he ain't ever coming back that murdering traitor!" Rouge replied with a sneer.

"What do you mean by that?" Ororo asked, concern laced through her voice.

"Ah mean that we left that slimy rat in a place he can't charm himself out of." Rouge stated.

"Where did you leave him, you Bi-polar Harpy" Logan growled out. The Cajun may have irritated him, but he was just acting like the rest expected him to.

"Oh please Suga', like you actually care for him."

"Anna Marie, explain yourself!" The Professor demanded.

"Well ya see, Sabertooth," Logan growled loudly at the name, "said he knew Remy, and dat he had a dark past, and so this guy, 'Erik the Red', set up a trial. So, well we found out that he was the cause of a group of mutants called Morlocks massacre.

"Rouge, Remy has made many mistakes in his life, and I know that he feels genuinely sorry for all those incidents." The professor explained slowly.

"Besides, you have no room to talk; you were part of those Mutant terrorist groups. So what gives you the right to punish him?" Storm asked callously.

Rouge's confidence began to wane, "Why are all of you upset wit' me, Ah only did what Ah had to do. Right Warren, you agree wit' me, don't cha? You agree, it was right to leave that lying bastard in Antarctica!" Rouge cried out in desperation.

There was a quiet intake of breath at that revelation. Warren stepped forward from the corner he had inched himself into. "I do not agree with you disposal of a fellow teammate," Warren stated, the last bit gritted out, as if it physically hurt him to say those words about Remy.

"But it was your idea, you told me to leave him there!" Rouge angrily stated.

"Enough, we can settle both of your punishments after we find Remy. We need to send a search party out right away." Scott commanded. "Alright, Hank, Logan, Ororo, and Kurt, you are all coming with me, we need to hurry and locate Gambit, before it's too late. But before we go, Hank, Kurt did either of you know what had happened?" Scott asked almost pained at the thought that even more of his team, no family would turn against one of their own, even if he was annoying and immature.

"Nein, Ich war hier, Ich schwören, I mean, No, I vas here, I svear." Kurt hurriedly stated in German, before catching himself and stating it in English, with a heavy accent.

"I was there," Hank affirmed slowly, "however, I did not know of the deceitful act going on in the back. I was unaware that he was gone until someone raised concern on his whereabouts. Anna and Warren stated that he told them to leave him behind, I had wanted to turn around, but we didn't have the fuel to do so. So I made the decision to continue going. I apologize for my selfish behavior, but I just didn't know what to do. I thought it was Remy shouldering the blame and pain, and he just didn't want to be near those who were angry and disappointed at him.

"Hank, I may be slightly disappointed with you, but I cannot call your decision selfish. I just hope we find and return Remy home safely and soon.

They had scoured the land surrounding the general area that Remy was last seen. When the search turned up with no results, they broadened the search until they found a research base. They questioned the scientists there, and found out one of the interns had a confusing meeting with a young man yesterday, and when he came out of his hazy state they found a plane and some supplies were missing.

"Only Gumbo would be able to find a French research base in Antarctica without even trying." Wolverine grumbled.

"At least we know he's alive," Kurt said enthusiastically.

"Not necessarily." Hank stated, not really paying attention as he was lost in thought.

"He just had to make this harder for us." Scott complained.

The team boarded the Blackbird and headed home, to report their failure in finding their lost brother and hope the professor has better luck.

*******a couple of months later*******

Remy sprang out of bed, his breathing harsh and choppy, and his eyes wide and alert, but also slightly panicked. He looked around his room and then slowly lowered his shields to broaden his sense of feeling to the rest of the apartment. After making sure he was the only one in his dwelling he rose from the crouched position and walked into the kitchenette. He put on the coffee pot before heading towards the bathroom to freshen up.

"Remy don' dink today goin' ta be a g'day." He stated as he took in his image.

He quickly washed his face, brushed his hair and teeth before heading back into the main room of the small apartment.

All of a sudden the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck went up and his eyes dilated. He ran into the living room, grabbed his Bo staff and a backpack next to the door before running towards a window and crashing through.

He turned around in time to see his front door shatter and Sabertooth bust into the room followed by others. He slid a card, the Queen of Hearts, from his card holder up his arm, charged it and threw it back into the house, where it embedded itself in the wall before exploding.

Remy then twisted his body in a flip before landing on the ground in a crouch. He quickly glanced back up at what was his current abode, before sprinting down the street.

He pushed his way through the growing crowd and closed off his mind and ears to the growing panic that was all around him.

"Ce qu'est arrivé?" (What happened?)

"L'é tait lá dedans?" (Was someone in there?)

"Est n'importe quie a blessé?" (Is anyone hurt?)

"A n'importe qui a appelé les autorités?" (Has someone called the authorities?)

Remy's own panic and fear began to build up as he ran. And with his loss of emotional control, he lost his kinetic energy control. With each step he could feel the energy growing within causing more fear to bubble up. "Remy need ta lose dis!" He grit out to himself.

There was a growl from somewhere behind him, so he took a chance to glance behind, however suddenly he was thrown into a car by a bodily push from his right side. His instincts took control and he pushed his hands forward to catch his fall and when contact was made, all the energy that had stored up inside of him transferred to the car. He barely had time to roll away from the improvised bomb before it exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere.

Xavier's eyes opened in surprise, his mind hooked up to Cerebro active as it followed the faintly familiar pulse to its location. Two months, had been looking for a trace of Remy with Cerebro, and he had almost let himself fear the worse. But there, he had just felt it, the distinct charge that kinetic energy gave off, but not only that, when his mind finally located it target it could almost feel the protective feeling of a shield over the subjects mind.

'Scott I found him, he's in Quebec, assemble the team, it appears he is in trouble.'

Xavier disengaged from Cerebro and before turning in his wheelchair and beading down the hall into the meeting room.

The room filled quickly with the X-men team members. The thoughts swirling in their minds varied from person to person, however two distinct dark minds entered his scanning range at the same time, at this time they were both in the living room above the meeting room.

Since Remy's forced leave of absence, Rouge and Warren had hooked up. More recently their relationship has been used as a security measure because after the first couple of days, realizations began to dawn on those who had felt hurt by Remy's lie through omission. However, one the emotional high had calmed down the house quickly turned on the couple and the anger, disgust, and resentment could be clearly read in the body language the fellow students used towards them and the curt replies received.

"Alright, we know that Remy has already been located by other mutants. More than likely they are either Magneto's or Sinister's men. With that in mind, Logan, Ororo, Bobby, Hank, Kurt and I will head out to bring him back. The rest of you need to stay here and make sure Rouge and Angel stay on the premises." Scott ordered, however his voice darkened at the last command.

Those that would have complained about being left behind quickly quieted their complaints taking the duty entrusted to them seriously. Their eyes hardened, as did their faces and they walked out of the room, to spread out in the mansion and keep the hated couple in sight.

The team was anxious as the blackbird flew closer to the target. Already they could see several smoke clouds rising and the flashing lights of emergency vehicles. They landed in a barren field outside the city and made their way towards the destruction.

"Well, he sure hasn't lost his touch." Wolverine joked in his gruff voice.

"Yes, trouble does seem to follow my brother closely," Storm agreed as he surveyed the town, looking for Gambit.

Finally, they came upon their wayward teammate; however, there was a barrier of several mutants between them, obscuring their view of him.

Wolverine quickly identified Sabertooth, and his anger towards the man bubbled up. Before he could even contemplate his actions, his claws were unsheathed and he was running towards the other feral mutant.

The others that had surrounded their teammate turned too. Mystic, Mimic, Sunfire, and Lady Mastermind all lined up, squaring off with an X-man or two to battle against. With the challenge already declared, the two opposing teams charged against each other.

Wolverine and Sabertooth were snarling and growling as they used brutal strength and claws against each other. Their haphazard fighting drawing blood, the wounds, possibly fatal for others healed inconsequently for them, only for the flesh to be sliced open again.

Fire and Ice, heat and cold flowed between Sunfire and Iceman. Their attacks for the most part negating against the other's as they gauged their opponent's skills. Then Iceman solidified his body in ice before sliding at Sunfire. He used the elevated height and maneuverability to his advantage and surrounded Sunfire in a frozen prison to thick for him to blast out of.

Mystique hesitantly fought her son, Nightcrawler, she took the brunt of his verbal abuse against her and almost lost her composure when he said he was glad that she didn't raise him, or else he might have ended up like Rouge. At the mention of her foster daughter, she could no longer contain her interest in what had brought on these harsh emotions from her son.

"What did your sister do that has caused you such emotional pain?" Mystique asked as she flipped away from her previous position, where her son teleported to not a second before. The game of cat and mouse was tiring and she knew they would have to leave soon, with or without Sinister's target.

"Sie ist eine schreckliche Person, die ungerecht und heuchlerisch ist!" (She is a horrible person, who is unjust and hypocritical!) Nightcrawler yelled out, in German, disgust coloring his voice with his contempt that he felt toward his foster sister.

As mother and son talked about issues in the family, Cyclops and Storm fought against Mimic.

"How did you regain your powers?" Storm asked as she rose into the air via manipulated air currents.

"I asked the good doctor to artificially restart my powers, and he did in exchange I serve him. It's a deal he has made over and over again for various reasons." Mimic stated, but his last response was aimed towards Gambit.

Gambit flinched at the reference of his deal with Sinister. He gazed at the scene in front of him, weighing his options. If the Marauders win then he'll be dragged back to Sinister's where he could become the newest experiment subject. A shiver went down his spine at the thought. However, if the X-men win, then he might be dragged back to the mansion and have to suffer the hate and ostracism from the others. Or, he could take the cowards way out and leave while everyone is distracted.

He had almost decided to leave, when he saw Lady Mastermind causing Beast to suffer from whatever illusion she placed him under. The card was out of its holder and being charged in between his fingers within a second. After the soon to be projectile was fully charged with kinetic energy, he threw it directly at Lady Mastermind's back. She screamed in pain as the blast propelled her forward and she impacted into a brick wall.

The other Marauders, seeing their fallen comrades demise, had mimic teleport them out of the area. Beast's eyes cleared, and he gave a pain filled smile toward Gambit. Remy returned it, before turning around and sprinting away. He didn't get very far before his body crashed to the ground; Wolverine's heavy body on top of him, pinning him face down. He tried to squirm out of the tight grasp that help him, but knew it to be useless.

Wolverine was finally forced to come to the conclusion that the only way that Gambit would come quietly, would be if he were unconscious. So he pressed the pressure point near the neck, until Gambit was passed out, before getting off of him and picking him up.

With the target collected, the team returned home with a successful mission to report.

The blackbird touched down in the secret hangar of the X-men. Hank led Wolverine to sick bay in order to place Remy somewhere safe. After that, the rescue team made their way toward Professor Xavier's office in order to report the success of their mission.

The kids had seen the group, and the small smiles playing on Kurt, Ororo, Hank, and Bobby's lips. They also noticed the smirks on Scott and Logan's. The whispered speculations on the location of Remy in the mansion spread through the mansion quickly.

Warren used his eagle sharp eyes to read the words that the student's were whispering from their lips. His eyes grew cold and hard as the meaning of the happy gossip hit him. But then before panic could even enter his mind, a brilliant idea presented itself.

He whispered the plan to his pet and they both went separate ways. Anna went upstairs, while Warren headed down.

In Xavier's office the recently returned X-men were discussing not only the mission but what steps needed to be taken to deal with both the victim and perpetrators of the hurtful act.

"I say we leave them in the arctic and see not only how they like it, but also if they can survive." Logan stated gruffly, his arms crossed in front of his torso, and his legs twitching to get out of the office.

"Now Logan, you know that is unacceptable, are there any more, reasonable ideas on what kind of punishment Warren and Anna should receive?" Xavier asked calmly to the others in the room.

"I would suggest abandoning them; however no one deserves that, truly." Ororo said wisely.

"What if you punish them as you would children, to show how their acts have similar consequences, they can't just leave someone behind because they don't like them at that moment and they need to learn that," Jean suggested with a shrug. "You know grueling chores, no leisure time, continue the prohibition on laving, assign them work focusing on team work and such for a year. Who knows maybe they'll get it then?"

"I don't know if that will work, honey." Scott stated sadly.

Warren snuck into the medical bay, and sneered at the prone body laying on one of the beds. He walked towards the body and steeled himself before picking it up, and quickly heading upstairs. Once inside Anna's room he dumped the disgusting filth onto a chair she had placed in front of the bed, and she quickly tied him to it.

Remy began to gain consciousness because of the sudden rough handling and his eyes slowly blinked open However, they quickly closed, but not before his spectators saw the flash of pain in his eyes. They smirked at each other, before deciding that they should continue on with their plan.

"Now, now suga' none of that; we want to see those disgusting lying eyes as they lose their light." Anna stated with sickly sweet smile.

Remy's eyes opened and the pain and sorrow in his eyes was profound, but then they hardened and he sat there ready to take their worse, even if it killed him.

Anna crept closer in what she assumed was a sensual sashay; after all she was putting on a show for her boyfriend's pleasure. She slowly withdrew her hands from her gloves before placing them on both sides of Remy's heads.

The power was crashing and breaking the barriers Remy had erected in his mind as his strength began to dwindle, and then something snapped and the attack was forcefully pushed out of Remy's mind.

With a scream of pain Remy's body glowed and pulsed as his powers threw Anna against a wall. The psychic energy suddenly released exploded as it hit the other residents before imploding back towards the source.


	2. Chapter 2

Traître

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…and yes some of them will probably be OOC…and there will be some character bashing…but this is a fan fiction and as the author I am taking liberties in my writing.

A/N: All haters and flamers will not be ignored, I will expect criticism to be backed up by one's own work, so warning to some, do not be hateful, but you can be critical.

"He's trapped,

A swirling mix feeling,

Afflicting all,

Every single being," (_Beautiful Chaos, _Danielle Mitchell)

Professor Xavier and Jean clutched their heads as the empathetic whiplash went through the house. Jean also doubled in pain and grunted in pain as the empathy affected both of her children too. Scott rushed towards her, along with Hank, while Ororo and Kurt went to the Professor.

However Logan's attention was focused on the sound of a scream he heard from somewhere on the second floor. He hurried up the stairs, sniffing the air for the smell of pain or fear. Finally, he traced it to Anna's room He gave a cursory sniff to find out what he was walking into. A low growl escaped his throat as the scent of Remy registered in his mind.

He burst the door open, almost knocking it off all its hinges. However, his rage is only intensified when he caught sight of Remy tied to a chair, unconscious, sweat and tears running down his face. He turned his angry eyes toward the two other occupants of the room. He glared at the slumped form of Anna. She was leaning against the wall she was thrown against, still dazed but gaining her bearings slowly. However, Warren did not go to check on her, no instead he had made his way towards Remy.

Warren's eyes were slits of pure anger. His hands were out stretched, curved, and aimed towards Remy's neck. His smirk was wide, and there was a slightly crazed look in his normally clear blue eyes. Warren had just managed to tighten his hands around the fragile column and was about to crush Remy's neck. However, before he could do little more than a add a bit more pressure; he was yanked away from the still form.

Logan let out an animalistic growl before launching himself across the bedroom and tackling Warren down to the ground. He pulled back an arm and punched Warren in the face repeatedly. He had just pinned Warren down between two claws when he heard a gasp from the door. He heard the footsteps into the room, and go in different directions. Logan tensed as someone came towards him, ready to strike whoever came to dislodge him from his new punching bag.

The others followed quickly after Logan tore out of the room, with the professor and Jean trailing behind them at more sedate rate due to their handicaps. However, they stopped for a moment at the scene they were about to become a part of. Anna was up against the wall, clutching her head and trying to steady herself on her feet, a trail of blood was slowly making its path towards her floor down the wall where her head had previously been. Remy's normally healthy skin tone was unnaturally pale and sweat had dampened his form. His hair was plastered to his head and his clothes were slightly stinking to him, blood from a reopened wound had also darkened the white bandages Hank had temporarily placed on him before he could sew him properly. Finally, they focused on Logan and Warren, whose struggling forms were farthest away from the door.

The sound of claws unsheathing broke them out of their shock induced state. Jean went to Anna, with a telepathic message from the Professor help her down to the medical lab and to try and get as much information out of her while they waited for the rest. Ororo and Kurt quickly went to Remy and started untying him from the chair. Hank also went towards Remy, but Scott pulled him back towards him and with a nod towards the two other figures they went to disentangle Logan and Warren before any blood was shed.

Scott and Hank slowly and cautiously approached the other two mutants. Scott reached out his hand and gently touched Logan's shoulder. Hank on the other hand went in front of Logan and grabbed the wrist of the hand that pinned Warren to the floor.

Logan growled at the contact and curled his lip up at the thought that his prey was going to be taken away from him alive. With that conclusion Logan's middle blade began to descend and would have imbedded itself in Warren's throat if Scott hadn't pulled back on his shoulders and Hank tackled him from the front.

"Logan, come back, don't let Wolverine take control. We you here need you here, Remy needs you here." Hank stated calmly, trying to get Logan to take back control of him mind again.

When the feral had calmed down, he shoved the other two off of him and pushed himself off the ground. He growled at Warren's still body before heading out the door and heading towards the medical lab.

Hank lifted Warren's body and then he and Scott followed Logan's lead. The walk down to the lower level of the mansion was mostly quit as tension grew with each step the group took. When they finally entered the medical lab, Hank first laid down Warren before going over to check on Remy.

"Wha'cha checkin' that lyin' thief for? What's wrong wit' Warren?" Anna cried out angrily as she rushed to Warren's bedside.

"Mr. Worthington merely fainted from shock at nearly being beheaded. On the other hand, I have no idea the damage you caused Remy while the three of you were alone, Ms. Darkhölme." Hank said in a clinically cold tone.

After awhile Warren began to stir and when he was fully conscious Professor Xavier decided to break the silence that had fallen upon the lab. "Mr. Worthington and Ms Darkhölme please accompany me to my office; Logan, Scott and Kurt would you please come too."

The six of them traveled through the corridor; the air was tense with hostility. Once they arrived at Xavier's office, the lines were clearly divided. Warren and Anna Marie glared across the room at Logan and Kurt, while Professor Xavier and Scott tried to be the mediators between the two groups. "Please explain to me what happened, Warren?" The professor asked.

"I'll tell ya what happened Chuck. They kidnapped Remy and tried to kill him again, and if you think I'm going ta let ya blow it off you're wrong." Logan growled out through clenched teeth.

"Logan, I understand you concern, and I will have you know I have no intention of letting this behavior continue or go unpunished. However, I would also appreciate your silence so that I may know what exactly went on during the time that the recovery mission was being debriefed and now." Professor Xavier explained patiently.

"It was all Anna's idea, she heard that he had lived through her last attempt on his life and wanted to remedy that." Warren spoke in a cultured voice, as he continued to weasel his way out of taking responsibility for the current events. "I believe she is highly insecure of the fact Mr. LeBeau is known to be quite the Lady's man and they have never been able to cement their relationship." Warren continued, until he was interrupted.

"What! It was your idea, you told me to do it. You said it was for the best, that we would all be better off without him. You said it was better for us and we could be together now that he was out of the way. You said you loved me. I did it for us!" Anna cried out hysterically.

"Anna, you have just admitted to using your powers on a teammate without probable provocation." Xavier stated in a forced calm voice. "And I'm afraid that since you are not able to make responsible decisions on using your power, I will have to suppress it until you are no longer a danger to the other students here."

"What? No you can't do that to me! I won't let you!" Rogue screamed.

"Warren, you too have shown poor leadership and judgment. I am afraid I will have to ground you until I feel I can trust you again."

"What! You're siding with that piece of shit! I am trying to keep the team safe and you're letting a self-serving, thief and murderer stay in these walls. You are the one endangering everyone here with your naïve belief that he's a changed man or that you can save him. He was damned the day he was born, and nothing anyone here does you can't save him from the place in hell that is most assuredly saved for him." Warren spewed his thoughts with disdain dripping from every word.

"Warren, I have heard enough out of you. You have obviously forgotten what we are fighting for." Xavier stated calmly even though he was deeply hurt that his student had fallen so far.

Warren stood in fury before bursting out of Xavier's office windows and taking flight. Wolverine's stance had gone on defense sensing the anger and hostility, but he didn't react fast enough to catch Warren before he was up in the air and out of sight. Logan would have followed him out the window if Kurt hadn't put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. When Logan turned his head back; Kurt just shook his head solemnly.

"He'll come back Logan, and if not then we will find him." Xavier stated, attempting to calm Logan down. Before anything else could be said there was a knock at the office door. "Please come in Bishop."

"Sir, I apologize if I am interrupting, but I thought this information was of the upmost importance." Bishop stated.

"Yes, please, we were just finishing up here. Kurt would you please escort Ms. Darkhölme to the containment cells, I will visit her soon." Charles decided.

After Kurt and Rogue had left, Bishop moved away from the door and towards the desk. "Xavier, we must find Gambit and soon. It appears that Sinister and Magneto are allied and Gambit plays a major part in their strategy. Sinister plans on enhancing his abilities to their full potential and exploiting them." Bishop rushed out his speech, troubled at the consequences they could be faced with if they didn't find their missing teammate soon.

"Bishop, Remy can't be that dangerous. I mean, yes he's a pretty powerful mutant, but his two mutations can't do that much harm." Scott said in exasperation.

"Scott, Remy is an Omega mutant, with multiple abilities. And those that he willingly shows us are not even at their full potential yet." Bishop stated seriously.

"Thank you Bishop for coming back and informing us on this new predicament, but you will be glad to hear that we have retrieved Mr. LeBeau already and he is currently in the med lab." Xavier declared to calm the time traveler's nerves.

Hank let out a sigh at the current situation that has entangled everyone in the mansion. The unfortunate circumstances that have recently happened has let many of the residents at the mansion question themselves and rethink some of their attitudes towards others. He was currently battling his emotions toward the situation. He was angry at the disregard that two teammates could show towards another, but excited to finally have Remy in his med lab. Maybe now he'd finally be able to actually document Remy's information into his file.

Hank moved away from the counter area with a blood drawing kit in hand and made his way over to his current patient. Jean moved out of his way so he could quickly draw Remy's blood and run the necessary test on it that he has not been able to previously.

As Hank finished up and was about to run Remy's blood, Professor Xavier, Scott, Logan and Bishop entered the med lab. Bishop's relieved face intrigued the furry blue cat-like mutant, so he laid the vial of blood in a tray and walked over to the group.

"What has caused such a great relief for you my friend?" Hank asked when he finally made it to the group.

"The sight of an old friend found and the knowledge that he will be safe now." Bishop replied just as cordially as Hank, but with a slight smirk on his face as he commented on his and Remy's relationship.

"Bishop has come to us with some highly distressing news." Xavier stated to the entire room. "It has come to our attention that an alliance has been struck between Sinister and Magneto. This unfortunately is not the end of the intelligence gathered they also have a shared goal of regaining possession of Mr. LeBeau." Ororo gasped at the information and clutched at her brother's hand, reassuring herself that he was still there, for now.

"It has also come to our attention that Mr. LeBeau may have abilities that are untapped or hidden from us. If we are to be able to protect him we must limit the variables presented toward us." Bishop stated clinically.

"You're right Bishop, however, how would you propose we do that with Gambit unconscious at the moment." Scott asked curiously.

"Hank, how long will it take you run his blood and DNA?" Bishop asked, his mind already thinking about another issue that they would have to deal with. "Jean, can you see if you are able to contact Remy in this state."

"Why do you need me to do that?" Jean asked unsure of the reasoning considering Bishops original distrust of the young thief.

"Remy has a natural static defense against most telepaths because he has a generally well controlled mind and has erected well fortified shields. However, with his mind being in its current condition, stronger telepaths such as Professor Xavier and Jean could possibly enter. And since, these shields work both ways, in that it not only do they blocks incoming psychic abilities, but" Bishop's reasoning was cut off by Jean.

"But also outgoing, you think Remy's hiding psychic mutations from us? Why though?" Jean asked concern laced through her voice as she turned towards Remy. Her eyes filled with fear because she knows what uncontrolled powers especially of the mind can do to a person. "I'll see what I can do." Jean said solemnly, as she turned away from the group and focused on the still form of Gambit. Jean closed her eyes and placed her hands on either side of Remy's head. She then slowed her breathing down and focused on the task of entering his mind in the most unobtrusive possible way.

Jean cautiously entered the possibly unstable mind. She was at first relieved at the barrier she saw in front of her, but then as she looked closer she noticed the worn and cracked pieces that were barely being held up. She walked towards the flimsy section of barricade and placed her hand on it. However, she quickly snatched her hand back at the barrage of emotions, colors and memories she saw. AS she came back into herself she could feel a resounding pulse within herself, but pushed off the question why as a side effect of this being Remy and all the emotions associated with him.

When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by a group of worried mutants. She turned her face and gave Scott and Professor Xavier a questioningly glance about their concern. "What happened? Why are you guys hovering over me?"

"You were enclosed by a bright light. It was a blend of different colors and waivered around your entire body." Scott said in awe of the sight he had just witnessed.

"That my friend was Jean's aura. It is normally invisible to our eyes unless a person touches a catalyst or it is a part of their mutation." Hank stated as he took in the scene before him and analyzing it from his clinical view.

"Do you believe that it is one of my brother's mutations that he did not tell us about?" Storm asked concerned about what else he could be hiding from her.

"I believe this warrants further inquiry, however my patient must rest now, and I need to check on the progress of Jean's twins." Hank stated smiling towards the end of his statement.

"Tomorrow, Jean and I will come back and continue our exploration with Mr. LeBeau and hopefully uncover some explanations to the events that are occurring." Xavier decided before turning and leaving the med lab.

Hank turned to Bishop after he finished checking Jean, "As to your earlier query I should be finished with both tests before the end of the week. And optimistically, Mr. LeBeau will also be conscious within the next couple of days."

Bishop nodded his head in understanding, "I would like to assist you in the testing, if that is at all possible." He asked.

"I believe that it is possible and might help in speeding up the acquirement of knowledge that it is so desperately needed." Hank decided logically.

"Well then if it has been decided, we should start the analysis now." Bishop stated as he made his way to the back of the infirmary and entered  
Hank's office, which connected to the lab.

After the two scientists had left the infirmary, Scott helped Jean to her feet and they headed to the Professor's office. As she walked out of the predominantly white room she looked at the fallen comrade and worried her lip at the unfortunate events that kept arising as obstacles for the young mutant.

As the couple walked out, Logan debated if he should stay or go. He waited by the door way and watched as Ororo sat beside Remy. Finally, he decided he should not enter at this time, and left the sibling alone. He turned on his heel, and went back upstairs to smoke a cigarette and grab a beer, knowing that the amount of down time could change a pin drop and that he should use it when it is available.

The Professor was pensive when Scott and Jean entered his office. He glanced up at the young couple when they were seated and gave a weary smile. "How are the children Jean?" the Professor asked, trying to lighten up the tension that had not left the room since the team had come back.

"I think that at least one, if not both have some type of psychic mutation, because today's incidents have had them very active in ways they aren't normally. Other than that they are good, Hank says that they have developed nicely and that if everything continues to go smoothly I will be delivering in a week or two's time."

"That's wonderful," the professor said with a fatherly smile, before his eyes darkened again. "Jean, I wish I did not have to ask this of you, but I believe we will both be needed to enter Mr. Lebeau's mind and work through the memories."

"I understand, after all we don't know how long Remy will be unconscious and we need to try and establish contact with him, somehow. Especially, with the threat that is now looming over our heads," Jean stated seriously.

"Speaking of, sir, should we try and locate Warren and bring him back?" Scott asked reminding them of their wayward friend.

"Yes, I suppose we can try," Xavier sighed as his chair moved out from behind his desk and began to make his way down to Cerebro. Before the trio had reached their goal, they passed the holding cells and Xavier had to look away. "This in-fighting hurts me very much and I don't know where I went wrong with my teachings for two to completely turn on one of our own." He said as he shook his head sadly.

"You want to know where you went wrong, I'll tell you where you went wrong, you brought in that bloody swamp rat whore into the house! That's where you went wrong!" Rogue raved, screaming her frustration out at the passing trio.

Scott and Jean looked at the deranged adolescent as they passed. Scott just shook his head but Jean sent the young woman a withering glare that sent chills down her spine and shut her mouth.

Scott stayed outside while Jean and the Professor went into the room. The professor glided to the complex machine and placed the helmet, he used as a foci, on his head. The metal panels soon began to project images of the world with glowing lights acting as pinpoints. He focused on the North American continent, before narrowing it down by region, then state, and area. However, just as he was about to trace Warren's location he was blocked. When he came back to his body, he removed the helmet and turned around; a frown marring his face as he glided back towards the door.

"What is it Professor, did you locate warren?" Jean asked worried about what he saw.

"Yes, I did; unfortunately, he has flown straight into Max's waiting arms."

A/N: I apologize for the long wait between updates, but this is my year long assignment, and I had a lot on my plate. Natural disasters such as tornados and blizzards, to midterms and 8 essays due in as many weeks, and then a new addition to a family, has left me with little time to write. However, I have decided to post this chapter, because of the changes that have been going through my mind as I write, that we not originally in my outline.

I hope you enjoy, and review to inform me so, please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Vérités

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…and yes some of them will probably be OOC…and there will be some character bashing…but this is a fan fiction and as the author I am taking liberties in my writing.

"Provoked passion,

Enthralling disaster,

The two intertwined,

Making hearts beat faster"

(Beautiful Chaos, Danielle Mitchell)

The next day, the professor and Jean made their way, again, down to the lower levels. However, this time they headed towards the med lab. It was still early in the morning, the sun just beginning to rise, so not many of the mansion's residents were awake yet. The quiet whir of Xavier's wheelchair as it moved and Jean's footsteps were the only sounds heard in the hallway.

Both telepaths were calming their thoughts in order to prepare themselves for the upcoming task that they would be partaking in. There was a tension in the air, borne from the nervousness and unsure feeling about what they might discover about their wayward reclusive and often off putting teammate. It was disconcerting knowing that Remy would not like them doing this and that he would feel as if he were having his privacy invaded. However, they had no choice, they needed to contact Remy and ask him specifically what he is hiding that would make him so valuable to Magneto and Sinister's plan.

Finally, they had reached their destination and the automatic door, that marked the med labs entrance, slid open to allow them access to the predominately white room. The moved silently into the room and with a nod in Hank's direction they sat on either side of Remy's bed. Xavier initiated the entering of Remy's mind, before Jean joined him.

The two astral projections gazed at the formable static shield that was erected before them. Even in their basic form, Remy's mental protections that were natural for him were awe inspiring for the two telepaths, because usually they could not even get this far into Remy's consciousness to gaze at his natural defense against telepaths. However, they quickly noticed the cracks in the foundation and knew that they needed to hurry and help Remy with whatever was causing this breakdown.

The astral projections moved towards the cracking, crackling shield and knocked. It did not take long before their silent request was answered and a doorway appeared in the shield. The door opened and Xavier and Jean inhaled deeply before entering the most likely hectic mind of their hurt comrade.

The first thing they noticed was the way Remy's mind was compartmentalized. There was a hallway with several doors on either side. On each door there was an observation window and a name plate. The layout worried the telepaths as they stepped towards the closest door. It was labeled "X-Men" and inside they could see a computer screen flashing images. As they watched, the theme of the images became apparent, every time the team blamed something on Remy or became angry with the thief. The reel of images ended on him behind in the unforgivable wasteland.

Xavier and Jean back away from the door, "If this is what he remembers when thinking about us, it's no wonder he didn't return." Jean stated with a look of sorrow in her eyes. They walked further down the hall the next door they came to was labeled Marauders. When they gazed into the room they noticed a figure sitting in front of the screen. They knocked on the window pane to gain Remy's attention, however, when he turned around they gasped. He looked to be younger, about 18, and his eyes were puffy red from tears. His wide gaze terrified before he darted across the room and opened a door that they hadn't noticed previously. As Remy ran out the door, the walls of his mind began to crumble down.

Xavier and Jean chased after the fleeing projection of their teammate, watching as his body became smaller and smaller until they were chasing a child through the memories of his past. They observed as Sinister extracted part of his brain. They watched as his brother-in-law attempted to kill him in a duel and Remy's act of defense which lead to Julien's death instead. The witnessed his bout of depression, at the age of about 15, he suffered from after his cousin drowned during their escape from slavery.

Before they could view anymore tragedies in Remy's life, the area around them became black. "So much death witnessed by one so young." Xavier said as they gazed at the quietly sobbing child in front of them. Jean kneeled down and gently touched Remy's shoulders; he raised his head and gazed at her with large lost eye, tears streaking down his face. "Pourquoi je faire cause seulement la douleur, partant la mort et la destruction dans mon chemin ? Est-ce parce que je suis une aberration ou le frai du diable?" (Why do I only cause pain, leaving death and destruction in my path? Is it because I am a freak or the devil's spawn?) The young boy asked.

"No child, it is not your fault that these things happened." Xavier stated in a calm voice, as Jean rested Remy's head in her lap and combed her fingers through his hair.

"Den why do dey all say et is?" The question brings flashing memories of faces around the small group. Each one filled with anger and contorted with disgust aimed at the young child.

"They just don't understand and were taking their frustrations out on you. It was neither the correct thing to do, nor was it healthy for your psyches development." Charles stated as he kneeled in front of the de-aged projection.

"But da oder mutants Ah know do da same ding. What about dem?"

"I know child, unfortunately your defensive devices that you utilize are so well developed that none of us have been able to see through your mask that we have believed was your true self." Xavier replied as he analyzed Remy's actions and understood the actual meanings and reasons for them.

"But we're here for you now Remy. We want to make up for not only our own mistakes but assist you with the betrayal from the others in your life." Jean said softly as she carded her fingers through his hair.

"Non, nobody help Remy, all people do is take and hurt Remy." The child exclaimed as he jumped away from the older mutants.

"I know that your experience with other people has not refuted this statement, however, we want to atone for our past misgivings, if you allow us, and help you heal from your past wounds." Xavier calmly stated, slowly advancing on the younger projection.

"What do you want Remy to do for you? Ev'ryone always wants somet'ing." Remy asked glumly, his eyes downcast and his posture resigned.

"No child, you have already done too much, it is far past our time to earn your trust, but all we can offer right now is a tithe of what we owe." Charles replied a light smile turning the corners of his mouth a bit. However, the smile was wiped away when he saw how Remy reacted.

Remy's eyes dilated in horror and gained a glazed appearance. His body began to grow until there was a tall, lanky, young, teenager, where the ten year old had been. The screens surrounding them flared to life and they watched how quickly one innocent word could dredge forth a painful memory in their comrades mind without a warning.

Jean and Xavier watched from Remy's point of view what happened on the day of his cousin's Tithing. The young Remy followed his slightly older cousin, only by a year roughly. Nervous energy was masked by cocky grins as they made their way to Etienne's assignment. As they got closer the grins fell off the young faces and serious determination replaced them.

Etienne was surrounded by a dark, murky pink color and Xavier pondered if this was something only Remy could see or if Etienne was a mutant of some type. He brought himself out of his thoughts in order to watch what was going on in front of him. As he turned back to the memory, he noticed they were now in front of a large mansion. He watched interestedly, through Remy's eyes, as Etienne picked the lock to the door. However, as Remy looked around Xavier and Jean noticed a dark black looking miasma surrounding the mansion.

Jean looked at the professor with a worried look, whatever was about to happen would not be good. As Etienne and Remy crept into the horse they tried to locate the most valuable looking item in sight to steal and take home as proof of Etienne's success so he could be officially accepted into the Thieves Guild. However, as Remy looked around he was confused. Some of the items looked familiar; he turned to Etienne just in time to see an object hurtling through the air, right at him. He quickly leapt to the other side and ran towards his cousin. "Etienne, are you sure dis be da right house?" Remy asked as they ran down the hall.

"Oui, dis be da house dat be given to me, but dere's something familiar about some of dese t'ings." Etienne stated, and then hooked a right, before having to skid to a stop.

In front of the two boys was a woman with a flowing red night gown covering her shapely body; her hair was raised around her and her eyes were alight with anger. The two teenagers took an unconscious step back, and when they did she flicked her hands. The chandelier from above them detached from the ceiling, as if it were yanked by someone before uncurling it arms and wrapping itself around the two thieves and tightening its grasp on them.

The woman walked down the steps from the second floor of the mansion, one of her hands were gliding down the banister rail, the other was in a slightly closed fist. She hazed at her intruders and her anger grew. "You dare steal from me! Do you know who I am?" The powerful woman asked in a commanding gravelly voice. "I am the immortal Candra, benefactor and protector of your guild, my little thieves. Now what makes you think you can steal from me?" As she spoke, her fist clenched closed and the chandelier tightened around the two boys.

"Si'l vous plaît, Mademoiselle, but we were given this address for my Tithing." Etienne spoke through gritted teeth against the pain of the chandelier tightening.

"Lies, your Tithe comes to me puny mortal, did you think I would not recognize something stolen from me." Candra spit out as her eyes blazed with anger and her fists clenched tighter.

Remy gasped in pain, and finally looked up at their captors face. "Si'l vous plaît, we are tellin' the truth. Please let us go!" Remy gasped out.

Candra turned her attention from Etienne to Remy and took a step back in shock. Her lapse in concentration released her deathly hold over the chandelier arms and they loosed, allowing the teens to breathe easier.

"You!" Candra hissed out as she took in Remy's appearance. "I know you, you in sufferable street rat and I know just how to punish for your transgressions against me." Candra stated as she stood tall, a hard glint in her eyes. She retightened the chandelier arms with a twitch of her fingers, and then she hung the teens in the air. "You boys stay here while I call your soon to be master to come and retrieve his new property." Candra said as she walked further into the mansion. She glanced back once with a hateful smile plastered on her face.

The scene blurred before Xavier's and Jean's eyes as Remy lost consciousness. However, they were quickly presented with the rest of the memory as Remy awoke to the sound of heavy footsteps echoing on the wooden floor. "So," *snort* "these are my new merchandise, huh." *snort* "I guess they're not too bad," *snort* "they might still be young enough to mold" *snort* "and if not, then" the man paused here to chuckle with grunting mixed in the dry laughter before continuing his comment. "I get to break these two pretty boys." He smiled evilly and continued his disturbing laughter as if what he just said was the most hilarious thing in his life.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you'll enjoy their training greatly Pig, just take them away from my sight and make sure they don't get away. I want them to suffer for trying to double cross me, but especially the younger one." Candra stated at first in a bored and disdainful tone before turning cold and cruel.

Remy looked up at the giant man in front of him, his deformed body sickened Remy. He looked like a botched science experiment, he stood well over six feet high and his face had a mixture of both human and pig features. However, it was not only his snout, folded ears or hooves that shocked the two telepaths but the muddy forest green color surrounding him.

Before either of them could contemplate on the meaning behind the aura, the Pig pulled the two teens down from the ceiling pulling Remy and them from their thoughts. The rough handling and the still too tight grip of the chandelier arms around the boys chest was too much and they fell unconscious again.

The next scene started with Remy startling awake to water flooding his systems. As he took in his surrounding and realized his head was being forced under water. He thrashed around trying to remove the hand that was attempting to drown him, but then suddenly he was pulled up by his hair. He gasped for air and blinked the water from his eyes before looking around. He saw Etienne across from him recovering from the same wake up call. He also noticed they were in a warehouse, the windows were at least thirty feet high and then he noticed the cages filled with other young boys and girls.

"Now that you're awake," *snort* "we can figure out where you best fit in." *snort* The Pig said with a smirk. "Let's give our newest," *snort* "inventory a tour of the facilities." *snort* The Pig turned around and signaled the two lackeys to follow with Remy and Etienne in tow. "You know, life is not easy for freaks and no one respects someone like me," *snort* "But soon I grew tired of taking shit," *snort* "from others and decided that I needed to get the respect that I was owed." *snort* I joined a gang as an errand boy who was used to scare reluctant clients who owed the boss payments." *snort* "Soon my boss realized my talents were being wasted on such low grade deals. He saw my potential," *snort* "and put me in charge of part of the human trafficking job." *snort* "So you see your future is in my hands, and the quicker you understand that and respect me" *snort* "the easier it will be on you." The Pig said as he bent down to look the two teens in the eyes, but as he did Etienne spit in his face. The Pig reared back and with a roar slapped Etienne in the face with enough force to knock him down if he wasn't being held up by one of the lackeys. "Send him to the whores" *snort* "first off" the Pig sneered.

"Non, si'l vous plait, don't. He didn' mean it," Remy cried out as Etienne began to struggle with the two gang members dragging him off to be raped. "Take me instead, please!"

"Hmm, no," *snort* "that little piece of shit" *snort* "needs to learn his fucking place in the world" *snort* "and right now I say that place is underneath another man" *snort* "servicing him like the little bitch he is." *snort* The Pig stated with a gleam in his eyes before continuing "and if you keep it up," *snort* "I'll make him service me while you watch." *snort*

"No, Etienne Je suis désolé, s'il vous plaît me pardoner" Remy cried out as his cousin was taken around the corner and away from Remy's sight.

"Now then, lets continue" *snort* "I already know where you're going you little mutant." *snort* "I have a special client who specifically asks for all the mutants" *snort* "I have to be sent to him. Of course," *snort* "since so very few trickle through my hands I have to send him others also." *snort* "You my little mutant are going to become a soldier for the not so prestigious HYDRA group." *snort* "But don't worry, before we send our Boys out to fight we train you, and they'll further your training because of your mutation." *snort* "However, I get to train you and the rest of your shipment in basic combat." *snort*

Finally they stopped in front of a cage with about thirteen other young teenage boys. They all looked like normal humans but they had a hard look in their eyes. "Now you kids be nice to your new comrade," *snort* "Oh, and if that little bitch of yours behaves I might consider placing him with you." *snort* "Of course, it's really up to him." *snort*

The Pig pushed Remy into the cage with the other boys before slamming the door shut and locking it. He sneered at Remy before turning around and walking away, but as he was walking away he said out loud. "I think I'm gonna go and try out that new bitch." *snort*

"Non, salaud, tu ne le touche putain! Je vais te tuer!" (No, you bastard, don't you fucking touch him! I'll kill you!) Remy screamed as he ran to the door and shook it. But Pig didn't pay him any attention as he loosened his belt in anticipation of what was to come.

Remy felt a couple of arms pull him back away from the cage door, but he just shrugged them off. He went to a corner close to the door and sat down with his knees up to his chest and his head resting on them. He cried as he listened to Etienne scream out in pain and the snorting laughter of the Pig enjoying the pain he was causing the teen.

Remy fell asleep huddled up in the corner, exhausted from the emotional experience. He woke up to someone shaking him for a brief moment he thought it was all just a nightmare, but when he opened his eyes he saw that he was still in the cage with the other boys.

"Hey come on, you have to wake up now. If you don't get up before they come you won't get any food." In front of him a boy was crouching in front of him trying to get him up.

"What do you care," Remy asked as he moved his cramped legs until they were straight in front of him. He tried massaging feeling back into them as he kept an eye on the boys surrounding him. 'He was already backed up into a corner, which could be a good thing because no one could come up behind him; however he was still vulnerable in the front because his escape routes were slim to none if they decided to attack him.

"He let me help," the teenager placed his hands on the legs, and before Remy could argue, a bright emerald green color concentrated around his hands and Remy felt his muscles un-cramping and a healing flood throughout his body.

"My name's Jason, and as you've probably figured out by now, I am also a mutant." Remy looked up at the boy in front of him and took in his presence. He had a slim body and soft features; his hair was brown, curly and framed his face making him look even younger. He had green eyes, the same as the glow, but as he looked into them he noticed they were changing and the emerald changed to a light blue. As the healing light faded away, a grin took residence on Jason's face and Remy was able to see that the same light surrounded his entire body, but not as strong. "Well now that you're a bit more comfortable, you might be more receptive to talking."

"Merci," Remy mumbled, a little dazed.

"Oh, is this the first time you've met another mutant?" Jason asked taking a look at Remy's face.

Remy shook his head, answering the question and bringing his focus to the present. "Non, it's jus' dat de other one's have not been, charmant." Remy stated with a slight grimace on his face.

"Well, I guess you have met the Pig by now, silly me to forget that, although his mutation is purely physical and not even natural, it can certainly be disconcerting. Oh my, forgive my lapse in manners, what is your name?" Jason prattled on before stopping and looking quizzically at Remy.

"Mon nom est Remy" He stated as he used the bars next to him to edge himself up into a standing position. He lifted his eyes and looked at the others standing around him. He flinched a little at the sound of audible intakes of breath that happened when he did.

"Well those look pretty cool, what do they do? I mean, what's your mutation, is it just your eyes?" Jason leaned forward, excitement dancing in his eyes.

Remy shrugged, figuring it was best to keep his abilities quiet for as long as possible, well at least his more volatile ones. "I see…what are dey called, 'auras.'" What about you?" Remy asked, deflecting attention back on Jason.

"Well…obviously I heal, however, my mutation isn't completely matured, at least I hope not." Jason said in a joking way as swallowed loudly.

"Why do you say that?" Remy asked genuinely curious and worried what that might mean for his own mutations. 'What if they weren't done? What if there were more, could he handle them if he didn't even have full control over what he currently had?'

"Well, to tell you the truth, I can't heal major injuries. I cannot bring someone back from the brink of death, nor can I heal myself." Jason whispered into Remy's ear so no one else could hear his secret.

Remy blanched a little, "That must be very frustrating for you."

"Yeah it is, but at least I only have that one mutation, well that and a slightly higher intelligence. A lot of good that one does me here though," Jason said sarcastically.

"Is it normal to have more than one mutation?" Remy asked voice full of innocent curiosity.

"Well, mutations are classed differently based on the potential of you mutation. I only have a standard mutation and my ability is limited and not all that powerful. However, if my abilities were to develop and become stronger then I would have a secondary mutation. However, there are mutants with high potential and those are called Omega levels." Jason finished his speech and while he spoke the others in the cage seemed to be bored and wandered away from Remy's corner to go talk amongst them.

"How you know all t'at?" Remy asked a little confused by all the information Jason just told him.

"Well you see, I'm not exactly supposed to be here. Well, none of us belong here, but I was not supposed to be in Louisiana, let alone New Orleans. You see I am currently enrolled at a school dedicated to kids like you and me, but I came down here on a lead that my family had moved down here. If they did they were gone before I could verify it. I was too embarrassed to go home with my newest failure to catch up with them." Jason sighed, "You see, once they found out I was a mutant they shipped me out and uprooted. I've been chasing after them ever since, I know the others feel pity for me, but I can't just give up on them, you know?" Jason asked, his eyes pleading for someone to understand.

Remy felt the desperation coming off of Jason in waves. The need for someone to tell him he's not crazy or stupid for holding on to the hope that his family will accept him and not think him a freak. Remy could understand that, he was sure he if his family had abandon him again he would latch onto something, anything, too. Jason latched onto the hope of finding his family and that's what's driving him through life right now.

"Yeah, I know." Remy said, assurance flowing from him and into Jason.

Jason's tense muscles relaxed and his breathing became less frantic. "Whoa, was that you, is that you're gift, are you an empath? I thought for sure you'd have some sort of kinetic energy or shape shifting abilities because of your eyes." Jason blurted out in a jumbled out mess. "Can you do anything else besides projecting? Oh thanks by the way for calming me down, didn't mean to unload on you like that and fall apart." Jason said with a small smile towards Remy before brightening up with a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "Oh wait, I bet your eyes have to do with your aura seeing. That is so cool! Am I right, huh, I bet I'm right." Jason gushed excitedly.

"Pas de problem," Remy said, his voice trailing off before he could say more, distracted by a commotion going on outside of the cage. He stood from his corner and pushed past the other teens as he made his way to the door. Once there he stared in horror, gripping the iron bars for support, as his cousin was dragged towards their cage. His bruised and broken body was limp between the two thugs holding him. And walking in front of them was a smug looking pig.

"I brought you a present Mutants, I really hope you enjoy your whore." Pig said mockingly.

Remy growled in response and was restrained by the other boys when the door opened and Etienne was shoved in. Only after the door was slammed shut did the teens release Remy. Jason was already kneeling by Etienne and had begun healing what he could before the door had even swung shut.

"How is he?" Remy asked worry coursing through Remy, causing his hands to shake, energy beginning to collect there.

"Well considering his situation he's not that bad. He has some bruised ribs and bones. He'll also have some tearing at the anal orifice entrance and be sore for the next couple of days. Of course, that's just the physical side, emotionally and mentally, well we won't be able to really analyze that until he regains consciousness." Jason stated professionally as his healing glow surrounded Etienne.

After Jason had done all that he could, he backed away and motioned two of the taller and stronger teens to gently pick Etienne up. Remy protested at first, but caught on to their purpose of positioning Etienne at the back of the cage. Remy sat down with his back against a corner of the cage. He then motioned for the two carrying his cousin to lay him down in front of him. After they laid him down he positioned Etienne's head in his lap. As the others settled down for the moment, Remy turned his thoughts inward, absent mindedly carding his fingers through his cousin's hair.

A couple of hours later, Jason sidled up beside Remy7, handing him a bowl of food, if you could even call it that. "You need to keep yourself together and as healthy as possible for you and your cousin. We mutants get special training away from the other captives that are more focused on our skills. Pig's in charge of it,, along with some ex-soldier. They don't try any potentially fatal stuff with me anymore, but with you…they might." Jason said spooning the gruel into his mouth and mechanically swallowing the bland food.

"Pourquoi?" Remy questioned.

"They found out that I can't heal myself, and I'm no good dead or paralyzed. So I know basic defensive moves and enough hand to hand combat to keep me alive until someone else arrives. Well that's the plan at least; I could be completely overwhelmed and killed just as well." Jason sighed before continuing, "I don't know what's worse, being trained to be a defenseless nurse or a mindless soldier."

"Thanks for the pep talk, mon ami." Remy sarcastically replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I need to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes, I know. On a better note, your cousin's awake." Jason stated with a sheepish grin.

Remy whirled around to face Etienne, whose eyes were slowly blinking awake. When finally they were fully opened and his eyes had adjusted to the limited light in their cage. After his eyes flicked quickly around taking in their enclosure they landed on Remy and widened in relieved recognition. Etienne placed his hands behind him in order to rise up, but flinched when his lower back muscles twinges.

Jason moved forward, green glow already surrounding his hands as he went over and healed the aches that he could. "I would suggest taking it easy for a while. Or at least ask your cousin or me to help you sit up." Jason then turned to Remy asked "Will you turn your body a bit so that he can lean on your chest for support."

"Now here's some, umm, oatmeal? Well whatever it is you need to eat it, or at least swallow it. Now the amount of damage your back sustained is not limited to your torn anus, but there were also lashings on your back. I was able to heal most of it, but an infection might still set in. That's why you need to store up your energy as much as possible." Jason said as he handed over the bowl of unidentified slop to Etienne's hands.

"Cousin c'est Jason, Jason c'est Etienne. He's been helping you out and will probably be spending most of his time with you." Remy said as he held the bowl up for his cousin. "no more smart ass remarks for a while, alright Etienne?"

"I don't know if I can hold them off for long. C'est dans ma nature." Etienne said with a chuckle.

"I know it'll be a challenge but it will only be for a little while, je vous promets. As soon as I find a hole we can exploit we'll bust out of here." Remy said burying his face into his cousin's hair.

"I trust ya' Remy, I'm sorry I brought you into this mess." Etienne spoke, his voice full of remorse.

"Non, non, it's not your fault mon ami. It's the Bastards who set us up and that Bitch's fault for sending us here, but not yours." Remy argued, angling Etienne's head to face his, trying to drive his point across. "Comprenez-vous?"

Etienne pulled his head away before nodding. Remy sighed and leaned back against the bars of their cage. He encircled Etienne in his arms before pulling him back too. "Dormez cousin, dormir," he said as he slid his hand over his cousins eyes to close them.

The scene blacked out for a couple of seconds as Remy's consciousness lapsed before jerking back to reality because of the sound of the metal cage door slamming.

"Alright worms, you all know what to do!" Pig snarled as he stood back from the door and the teenagers walked out in line. "You meat bags go with Dan and the mutie's come with me," he said as a leer slipped on his face.

Jason leaped to his feet and helped Remy situate Etienne so that they could leave as soon as the door cleared of the others.

"Etienne, I'll come back fo' ya. Aight. You jus' sleep fo' awhile." Remy whispered to his barely conscious cousin. They then turned towards the door and walked out with the rest of the able bodied teens.

"Alright, now you better hope your worth something. 'Cause I better have something to work with instead of some useless healer for all the trouble you and your whore are. Hey Jason, maybe you won't be so useless no more, cause once I'm done with this boy he gonna need your help fixin' him up." Pig said, before snorting and chuckling at the idea. "Alright boy, you know what you do yet, or is you just a pretty face, cause if your eyes all you got, you might be the one better suited for work done on your back." Again the Pig broke out in laughter with snorting mixed in.

However, Remy's eyes flashed dangerously and he growled at the mention of what the thug did to his cousin. His fist clenched as he took a step towards the much larger man and the air crackled with energy. However, it all vanished when Jason laid his hand on his shoulder sending calmness into Remy's rage filled mind and body.

"He's an empathy sir," Jason replied to the Pig as Remy collected himself.

"An empath?" the Pig spat out the word. "Damn they're even more useless than healers. What the fuck is wrong with you two, you can't even be useful as fucking mutants. Hell, I might as well crap ya' I mean can an empath even fucking fight?" Pig sneered, disgustedly at the two small teens in front of him. "Hell the only good you are now is as a crack whore, bitch. Maybe I can use both you and that other bitch as some new meat out on the street. Of course, your value is higher as you're a mutant virgin, but the other one ain't got no prospects now except his body." The Pig smiled gleefully at the idea of recycling the defective products.

Remy's vision went red as he charged the Pig. As he ran he grabbed a broom stick and started twirling it around his body, gaining momentum, before striking at the Pig. After the first hit landed, the Pig roared in indignation and started to try and grab at the broom turned staff. However, Remy spun out of his reach, leaped over his lunges and dodged all of the Pig's attempts, and kept battering his body with direct hits. Until finally the Pig snatched the broom handle and snapped it at the same time it exploded.

"So…your quick too…huh…and uh flexible" the pig said panting in between and licking his lips at the last part. "I guess that means you're not completely useless. And you're not too bad at fighting. I guess we'll just put you in combat skills with the rest of the boys since you power's pretty useless.

"That's not true, you see, as an empath he can make you feel emotions, or sensations such as pain or fear. And if he's powerful enough he might not even have to touch his target. However, he'll probably need a teacher to learn the full scope of his powers." Jason said, cutting in, while stepping in between the two previously fighting mutants and shooting Remy a look.

"Really now, that's good, that's very good. HYDRA will pay a lot for a mutant like that;" his grin widening at the thought of receiving more money for his exclusive products. "First we train you in hand to hand combat then we might find you a teacher or have HYDRA finish off you 'studies'" the Pig stated before whistling to one of his underlings.

"I want you to teach him, I'll leave you the other one to heal him up." The Pig said with a leer before turning away and leaving them. "Oh and don't forget if you don't behave, like you did earlier when you attacked me. I get you cousin." He continued on, his grin growing wider when he heard Remy's cry of anger.

The days dragged on, with Remy's routine growing more extreme and strenuous as they went on. During the weeks that had passed Remy was also working on refining his other power that Jason had noticed during his brief scuffle with the Pig. Even though he knew about his powers before that fateful day, he didn't have much control. that was why he practiced with it during his training, however only during the time it required to heal and aid his "teacher" back into consciousness.

Now he sat in the corner of the cage looking at the card in his right hand. As he stared at the design of the ace of spades he charged it, but right before it reached its climatic stage, he pulled his charge back, returning it back to its harmless stage. His attention was taken away from the aborted bomb when the body lying on his left side began to move. Remy carded his fingers through his cousin's hair to soothe his fever induced fitful mind. Jason has been continuously healing him since their arrival a handful of months ago. However, he couldn't last night since he was dragged off to aid others in the warehouse, and by the time he returned he was worn out. Remy continued to card his fingers as he thought out a plan to escape.

Today was a very important day for the underground boy soldiers slave trade because it was the day before HYDRA was coming to pick up its new shipment of fodder and specialty weapons. Today was also the day that the boys were going to clean up so they looked presentable. Today would be the last chance for Remy to try and escape before he would have to chance contending with other mutant powers of unknown strength. Remy had most of the details planned out; he would wait until they were called out one last time for the Pig to inspect the progress of their training. Then after the non-mutants had finished and started towards showers, or whatever cleaning station they would be using, Remy would show them exactly what he had learned while he was imprisoned here. He would create enough chaos to make sure he, Etienne and Jason were all able to break free and make a run for it. Now all he had to do was tell the other two of the plan.

"Etienne, comment vous sentez-vous? Voulez-vous Jason de vous regarder par-dessus?"

"Non, je vais bien, d'ailleurs, il est épuisé assez de traiter votre cul désolé."

"Oh, I see, that's how you treat your dear cousin who is only concerned about your health. See if I ever ask again how you're doin' from now on." Remy stated in a fake insulted tone.

The day started off with its normal clatter of yelling for the teens to step back as the cage doors were about to be opened. However, instead of the usual gang member coming in to throw down a couple of bowls of slop, the Pig was at the door, and he had an evil look in his eye as he stepped into the dirty cage. "Well, let's see here I've been told one of you ungrateful lot here is too weak to be of any use. I can't let my clients think I'm trying to slip them a weakling, it would ruin a wonderful partnership and I can't have that. So I'll just have to remove the weakling and put them to work in another placement."

Etienne glanced at Remy worriedly; they both knew he'd been sick for the majority of the time they'd been here in this hell hole. He slowly dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out his deck of cards. "Il vous allez cousine, prendre ces dispositions et ne m'oubliez pas."

His hand had just left Remy's when he was yanked up by the hair and dragged out of the cell. "Non, s'il vous plaît arrêter. Laissez-moi aller. Laissez-moi tranquille, s'il vous plaît." However, the Pig just laughed as he pulled up to the pigs face and roughly kissed in front of the cell of boys, right as the cell door closed shut.

Remy's eyes began to glow as his limited control on his more volatile power slipped and a charge began to form on the bars and soon enveloped that entire side. Jason pulled Remy back just in time, as the bars exploded outward knocking Pig down and stunning him long enough for Remy, Etienne and Jason to run out. They ran towards the door of the large warehouse the and the other boys were being held and knew that they need to hurry before the shock wore off of their captors and they began the chase.

"Well that was definitely unmistakably you" Jason said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I didn' plan that, but if it works, I'll take it." Remy stated as he tossed a charged up card towards the locked doors of the warehouse, making them explode outwards on contact.

The trio quickly ran out, and headed straight into a maze of warehouses and rows. They heard the sound of some of the other boys escaping, but also they heard the angry howl of the Pig and his shouting orders to capture them and bring them back to him, alive.

"Guys, I think we need to split up, I mean it will be harder for them to get us all, if we are not near each other and that way at least one of us has a chance to get out of this hell hole alive." Jason said as he quickly looked back at the large mass of gang members chasing them.

"He's right Etienne, you go ahead and get out of here, me and Jason will lead them elsewhere and meet you up after we dealt with them." Remy said, knowing his cousin was too weak to be of any help in a fight because of his weakened state of health.

Etienne started to protest, but one look at Remy haled him and he nodded his head in understanding, before running forward, as the two mutants started to lead the gang members in a loop around the warehouses exploding obstacles in front of the lackeys to keep them focused on them. After a while, Remy sent Jason off towards the exit also so that he could finally end this chase and hopefully catch up with them later. As Jason took an opposite turn Remy again exploded the pathway shut and as soon as he was sure that he was in a good environment, he stopped and turned towards the gang members that had lasted this long and started analyzing what he had to face to ensure the safety of his friend and cousin.

Remy eyes focused on one with a staff in his hand, before springing towards him, kicking him in the head with a round house and taking the staff from his limp hands before he crumpled to the ground. Once he had the weapon in his hand, he immediately swatted at the two gang members with guns in their hands, forcing them to loosen their grips, before sweeping down and knocking one's feet out from under them with his feet and the knocking the other from behind the knees with the staff, incapacitating them at least for a little while. Next, he focused on the men charging at him, bats, clubs, and crowbars raised and ready to swing down and crack his head open. He leapt to his feet, twirled the staff in his hand getting used to the weight, before snapping his right arm and smacking the man in the face with a sting blow strong enough to stun him. Then he turned his body, swinging the staff around over his head, before bringing it down with all his strength on the second guy's head. When he went to turn to the third guy, his blow was met with a block by the man's crowbar. They each pulled back to throw another blow, but ended up locking up again and again, butyl the gang member used his crow bar to pull the staff out of Remy's hands and toss it across the clearing they were in.

Remy crouched down in a defensive stance, waiting and watching for the right moment to move. They danced around the clearing swinging blows and dodging until Remy maneuvered them into an area under some scaffolding. Now every time the gang member swung he hit a pole, causing his energy to deplete even his faster and his arms to start aching from the reverberating force from the pole. Finally, Remy flipped up onto the scaffolding and ran quietly away from the gang member in order to better position himself for a surprise attack. When the guys was perfectly placed under Remy, Remy flipped down, with one leg straight knocking the guy out when his heel connected with the top of his head.

Remy landed in a crouch on top of his fallen opponent before standing up and running towards the exit of the warehouse district. However, as he neared the area he noticed that Etienne and Jason were not alone, the Pig was also there.

When he was close enough to the open area he pulled out Etienne's playing cards out, charged one and flicked it at the Pig. It exploded right in his face, blinding and wounding him long enough for Remy to meet up with the other two. They quickly tore off towards the exit and followed the road leading away from the horror house of their prison, excitement bubbling up from the so far successful escape.

However, their joy was cut off as they heard the Pig below out a yell before charging towards them. They could feel the ground shake from his heavy footsteps as he followed them. The three boys tuned off the road they were following and headed into the forest surround it, hoping to lose him among the trees, or at least have them be enough of an obstacle to slow him down somewhat. As they raced, and weaved through the trees Jason tripped on a raised root, twisting his ankle. Remy and Etienne turned back to help him up, but before they could even make one step towards them, Jason stopped them. "No you guys go on, I'll only slow you down and then none of us will get free, I just ask you guys to remember me, and if you could, send word to Xavier's school for Gifted Students about what happened, I would be much obliged. Now hurry, quickly before he catches up with us." Jason said, urging them to leave while they still could.

Etienne and Remy both turned around and began to run again, but not before Remy took one last look at his friend and promised to tell that school where Jason was. They had been running for only a moment or so when they heard Jason's scream of pain, before it died off halfway through. They knew the pig would be on them soon too and tried to run faster. But Etienne was slowing down, his body unable to handle the strain after being ill, and not keeping up with his training, his body was weak and his spirit was not fairing much better after their several months' long detention. Etienne began to slow down, and the trees began to thin out, until finally Remy and Etienne found themselves standing in a clearing on a cliffs edge.

They stood there looking from the trees to the cliff before Etienne turned to Remy and asked "que faisons-nous maintenant?" But before Remy could answer the Pig charged through the underbrush and into the clearing. Remy looked at the Pig and to the edge before making his decision. His eyes hardened as he slipped another card in between his fingers to charge. He turned to Etienne and nodded to the cliff "Go I'll be right behind you."

As soon as Etienne turned and took his first step, the Pig began his charge again, in order to procure his property before it killed itself. He already killed one of the mutants, and if he lost the other one he didn't know what HYDRA would do to him. However, Remy stepped between him and his prey and sent a card hurtling towards his face and another at his feet. The Pig stumbled blindly before falling forward just in time to have his head connect with his tornado kick round house. After Remy was sure the Pig was unconscious, he ran to the cliff's edge and dived into the choppy gulf water.

When Remy rose to the top he treaded water for a while to catch his breath and look for Etienne. He finally spied his cousin's bobbing head in the water about 20 feet away. Remy swam towards him, but as he neared he noticed his cousin's difficulty in breathing and staying afloat.

As Remy approached, Etienne gave up on treading water, and attempted to float on his back, but the water was too choppy and tossed around too much. His poor, abused, and weak body couldn't take it and he gave up on trying to stay above the water all together. His body began to sink, and he tried to quicken his demise by inhaling the gulf's sea water. However, before he could succeed in drowning himself, he felt arms encircle his torso and he was lifted up towards the air. As they ascended the light became duller for Etienne, until he passed out from exhaustion and lack of oxygen.

"Come on, stay wit' me cousin." Remy spoke to the unconscious body. "Fine, you lazy ass, I'll make sure we both make it to shore and you can take the credit like always." Remy joked, trying to lighten up, the quickly darkening, situation. "Alright, let's move t'is forward."

With that Remy turned on his back and began kicking towards shore, while dragging Etienne. It wasn't long before Remy noticed storm clouds above and he began to worry.

"Dear Lord and Dismus, please protect my cousin and me. Please, I call on Saint Vitus and Our Lady of Assumption to protect us from the storm that is coming our way, Amen." After Remy said his prayer, hoping that it would be heard, he quickened his kick, just in case it wasn't. After all as far as he was concerned, for the most part, if his cousin didn't have bad luck, he wouldn't have luck at all. And who knew if hanging around his cousin so much could rub that bad luck off onto him.

They were almost to shore, only about 25 yards left, when the storm hit, and the gulf became rambunctious. It wasn't long before Remy could feel his cold fingers losing grip of his cousin as the waters pulled harder and harder for him.

Remy swore and readjusted his grip to where his arms would hopefully be more secure, before continuing on. However, since he wasn't really able to look ahead, he was unprepared for the rock he swam right into, with the help of a swelling waves push. The hit momentarily stunned Remy long enough for him to loosen his grip of his cousin.

The moment his body wen slack both of them began descending into the dark water. However, Remy regained consciousness quick enough to rise the six feet needed so he could break the surface. He looked around but did not see Etienne, and finally he noticed the bubbles rising from underwater. He quickly dove back under and tried to swim after the source of the air pockets. He tried to take his clothes off, because they were only slowing him down, but while his attention was distracted, he lost sight of the bubbles and when he glanced back up to continue his dive, not only could he not find the trail, but his lungs were burning. He let out a wail of anguish and swam back towards the top.

He floated there sobbing, letting the waves move him back and forth, no longer really caring. He'd lost his cousin and a friend all in one day, and it was his entire fault. Eventually, his feet started touching ground and he noticed how close he was to the shore. Remy dragged himself onto the sand before allowing the exhaustion and guilt consume him and drag him into unconsciousness.

When he awoke the sun was shining on his face, and it was in stark contrast to his mood. As he looked at himself he saw a dark, muddy green and a red color coming off of him and knew that this aura would be around for a long time.

He slowly made his way up on his legs and made the long and slow trek back his family; where he would have to tell tem of the betrayal they had all been dealt and the failure he had become in not being able to protect his cousin.

As he neared the house, hours later, he dreaded the soon to come confrontation even more. He hated the idea of the disappointed, hate-filled, and disgusted looks he expected to see on his family's faces the moment he stepped into the house without his cousin, without his brother, without the heir.

He eventually stood outside one of the house's doors and quietly opened it, however, before he could step but two feet into the house he heard a gasp come from the kitchen table where his aunt and adopted father sat. Both looked drawn from worry and shock at the sight of him. He tried to make a run for the kitchen doorway but this father was faster and when he turned around he saw his aunt blocking the door out. So he dropped to the floor, covering his head and crying. He waited for the blows to come, the physical punishment that is warranted by his failure on his part, as his training of the last couple of months dictated.

His body was shaking from fear, exhaustion, and the sobs that racked through his frame. He was both unaware and completely aware of his surroundings. Every sound made his flinch, but instead of the hardwood floors of the only real home he had ever known, he sees the hard, cold cement ground of his prison for the last couple of months.

Remy jerked away from the hand that had gently touched his shaking shoulder, but calmed slightly at the soothing hushing sounds reaching his ears instead of angry curses. He slowly uncurled himself from the floor, and launched himself at his aunt, burrowing his head into her neck and whispering his apologies.

"Je suis désolé, s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi. C'est ma faute s'il est mort. C'est de ma faute." He repeated again as Tante Kelly, his aunt, rocked him steadily, before he once again nodded off, this time in sleep as the excitement and adrenaline finally drained from his bone-tired body.

Professor Xavier and Jean pulled away from the memory, and stared down at the sobbing teenage projection of their teammate. Jean soothed him by pulling his head into her lap and running her fingers through his head. Slowly his sobbing quieted down before he completely passed out.

Jean and the professor left Remy's mind and returned back to their own bodies. They turned towards each other and Jean leant onto Xavier's shoulder. Inhaling sharply, Jean turned her head up and looked at the professor before asking the question that lay heavily on her mind. "Do you think he has many more memories like that?"

Xavier signed, his head bent down and his eyes closed, before shaking his head and muttering "I don't know Jean, I don't know." He gently laid a hand on her head and looked towards Remy, whose calm façade hid so much pain from everyone, and while he might not know all of what is hidden inside the young man's mind, and never will, he was sure that more horrors hid behind those poker eyes.

The two telepaths left the lab and headed back upstairs, leaving the comatose patient alone in the white and metallic sterile room. They were going back to their rooms to rest before they met in Xavier's office to discuss the next step they would take, and when.

In another lab, quite a distance away, laid another man in another bed recuperating from the day's events. However, whereas the last man was a victim in the circumstances surrounding these events, this angelic creature was a perpetrator; whose actions combined with another's are at fault for his current predicament. Warren lay, resting from the flight to his, hopefully, new allies. His arrival was a blur in his mind, because of the combined blood loss from the wound Wolverine managed to inflict on his person, and exhaustion from the physical journey.

His eyes snapped open as he felt the presence of another in the room he was being housed and turned towards the door. "Why hello, my little song bird, do you have something you wish to inform me of, or do I have to drag it out of you?" Sinister asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I just might have something of interest to you, but I want certain concessions in return," Warren stated shrewdly.

"And what pray tell, are these concessions that you wish of me to grant?" Sinister inquired stepping closer to the temporary bed ridden mutant.

"Well, first I want amenity and acceptance into your ranks. I also want to be able to exact some revenge on the mutant I am giving the information about." Warren said conceitedly.

"You ask for quite a bit for someone who has aided in fouling my plans many times beforehand. How do I know this is not a trick the X-men are playing in order to storm my base?" Sinister asked, coming closer and closer to the prone body on the bed.

"Oh please, as if they would, even if they could. Their too soft to do anything like that, and besides their a little preoccupied with the unfinished business I left in my rooms." Warren exclaimed in a huff and turned his head away and up with the action.

While his attention was elsewhere, Sinister stepped closer and grabbed Warren's hair. He angled his head to face him and pulled his face a little forward. "And what pray tell, kind of mess did you leave?" His voice was calm, but it belied the intensity that was coming from his evil looking eyes.

"Well, I believe I left two white trash, emotionally unstable, fuck ups for the precious X-men to deal with." Warren said proudly looking in Sinister's eyes.

"What did you do?" Sinister's voice became deeper and colder, but Warren was oblivious to his precarious position.

"I set the trailer trash bitch on the swamp rat demon. I mean it was perfect, or it would've been, had it not been for the others coming in and messing up my fucking fun." Warren proudly said, before ending his statement in a snarl.

"You did what?!" Sinister growled, and yanked Warren almost out of the bed. "Do you know what you've just possibly screwed up? Years, no decades, of planning have gone into cultivating my perfect weapon and you have potentially made him too unstable to be of any use to me." Sinister shook Warren around a little, before dropping him back on the bed and storming out of the room.

Sinister left the room holding Warren and entered the experiment labs, where his newest project lay. "Is he ready yet?" Sinister barked out at the mutant monitoring the experiment. "Almost sir, the specimen appears to have accepted the replacement well and there has been no rejection reaction or any sign of an infection having set in from the surgery." The young clinical man stated as he looked at the charts for the young mutant lying in front of him.

"Good, because his début has just been moved forward. I require his abilities immediately. So as soon as he gains consciousness report to me so that our new friend can get some on the job experience to work on his new abilities.

"Sir, I do not know if that is wise. Testing his powers in an unsecure area could lead to unknown and disastrous results." The other mutant replied hesitantly.

"I am well aware of the possible outcomes and I do not need you to remind me. However, do I need to remind you of your place? Do I need to remind you of what I gave you upon your request; of what I can take away from you?" Sinister asked as he menacingly stepped closer and closer to the other scientist.

"N-n-n-n-no sir, I remember quite well. I am sorry for my insubordinate comment." The young man stuttered out.

"You are forgiven, this time. Besides, my new specimen will only be required to see if my pet has been damaged beyond salvage. If not, then he will serve as a shocking new enemy for the pathetic X-men.

A/N: I apologize for the long wait for the new chapter. I wrote the last one at the end of my junior year and senior year was fool of projects, tests, and college and scholarship applications. I have not given up on this story, nor will I. However, I have not even started to write anything for the next story, and finals are only two weeks away…so there won't be any updates for a while. If at some parts, especially during the whole flashback/memory scene, something doesn't seem cohesive, it's because when I originally wrote this I kept going back and forth between two ideas about that time, and it got really confusing for me in my notebook when I finally went to transcribe it into a word document.

Again, "helpful" criticism is welcome….especially if you make it past the first chapter, which I know wasn't that great, but I was getting off to a rocky start after some stuff and I may or may not go back to fix it up a bit, or explain it better, which ever I think would be more beneficial to the reader.


End file.
